ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tenth Alien
The Tenth Alien is the 10th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode starts in space where a big spaceship is passing by. On board the ship, is an alien crew. Alien Crew Member: We will be reaching the planet Kiolon in 5.6 days. Alien Commander: 5.6 days?! Try to make the engines go faster. I need to strike this deal before anyone else does! Suddenly there is a bang and the ship shakes a bit. Red warning lights occur. Alien Commander: What’s happening? Alien Crew Member 2: One of our decks has been breached, sir. Alien Commander: This guy is going to be sorry he messed with us, Raptures. Get to the decks and shut him down! Raptures Crew Member: Sir, the intruder has defeated our forces. Raptures Commander: Show me! The crew member presses a button and a holographic screen comes up showing a dark figure defeating several armed members. When he is done, he escapes by blowing a hole in the side of the ship and flying out of it using his jet pack. Raptures Commander: Who is that? Is there anything missing from the cargo bays?! Raptures Crew Member 2: No sir. Nothing has been stolen. Raptures Commander: It must have got the wrong ship. Raptures Crew Member: Sir, there is an oncoming message for you from the Intruder’s ship. Should I put it on? Raptures Commander: Put trackers on his ship first so he doesn’t escape. Raptures Crew Member, after pressing a button: Already done sir. Raptures Commander: Ok, play it. After the crew member presses a series of buttons, a holographic screen of the Intruder comes up. Intruder: (Speaks Alien Language) Raptures Commander, in shock: Of course. I should have known. One of the best trackers in the galaxy. The Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunter: (Speaks Alien Language with angry tone) Raptures Commander: Oh ok sorry. I don’t want to upset the guy who broke into my ship for no certain reason. Correction: The Bounty Hunter IV. What are you doing on my ship anyways? Bounty Hunter IV: (Speaks Alien Language) Raptures Commander: What do you mean a bargain? Bounty Hunter IV: (Speaks Alien Language) Raptures Commander: Yes I know, I’m the king of bargains and trades but you don’t set the terms here. Bounty Hunter IV: (Speaks Alien Language angrily) Raptures Commander: What do you mean, something I have? Bounty Hunter IV: (Speaks Alien Language) (Shows the commander a younger looking crew member) Raptures Commander: Lendro! Bounty Hunter IV: (Speaks Alien Language Greedily) The screen switches off. Raptures Crew Member: Transmission Lost sir. Raptures Commander, after slamming fist into throne: Follow those trackers! Forget Kiolon! We’re going to find my son even if we have to tear the planet he has taken him apart! Raptures Crew Member 2: We have a fix on where the ship has landed. Earth. Raptures Commander: Then I’ll blow up this Earth piece by piece if I have to. ''Theme Song '' The team is seated at a table at the Juice Shack. Brandon: And the day is saved again. Thanks to me. Sarah: It was just a robbery Brandon. Not like an alien warlord taking over the world or something. Brandon: Been there, done that. Sarah: And you needed a little help when that other guy escaped. Coco: She’s right you know. Brandon: Look, as long as I’ve got the Omnitrix. Every transformation I turn into can still save the day. Sarah: Oh really? Brandon: Yes really. That’s why I’m the hero. Sarah: We’re heroes too you know. Brandon: Pass me the salt. Sarah, passes salt: What do you need salt for? We’re drinking milkshakes. Brandon: I like to change up my drink from time to time. Sarah: That’s just gross. Coco: She’s right you know. (Drinks Milkshake) Brandon: You’ll see. I’m going to make the coolest milkshake ever one day. Sarah: I bet you are. All of a sudden, there is a loud sound and a spaceship hovers above the Juice Shack. Brandon, sounding annoyed: Not during milkshake time... A beam transmits down and teleports the team into the Raptures spaceship. Coco: Transmat Beam. Classic. Raptures Commander: You know you’re stuff kid. Coco: I had a few lessons in trading and bargaining. Brandon and Sarah give an annoyed look. Coco: In my old days, of course. But that’s long gone. Sarah: Good to hear. Brandon, talking to Commander: What’s going on? Raptures Commander: As Earth’s greatest hero, I’ve decided to hire you to defeat this villainous Bounty Hunter who has kidnapped my son. Brandon: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. First off, Earth’s greatest hero... yes, that’s me. Sarah facepalms. Brandon: Second, I’m not really a Hero-for-Hire. And third, Bounty Hunter? Isn’t he some washed up guy that like to explode things and collect minerals? I didn’t think he kidnaps people in space now. Raptures Commander: The Bounty Hunter is not just a single Hunter but a series of them. The one that I am referring to is the Bounty Hunter IV. Sarah: So what do you want us to do? Raptures Commander: Simply to rescue my son from the Bounty Hunter and destroy that fiend or I will destroy the planet. Coco: You’re bluffing. There’s no way a ship like this can destroy a planet. Raptures Commander: Let’s put that to the test. Activate the ray gun! Set course for the planet called Pluto. They activate the ray gun and it sends out of beam that blows up Pluto. The team watches in shock. Brandon: We’re not going to let you destroy the Earth. Raptures Commander: Then bring me my son. The beam activates and sends the team to a Nuclear Power plant. Sarah: Looks like we have to save the world once again. Coco: I still think they’re bluffing. Brandon: They blew up a whole planet! Coco: Actually Pluto isn’t considered a- Brandon: I don’t care! If we don’t do something- Sarah: Look calm down Brandon. When we find his son, they’ll call off the attack. Brandon: Yeah I guess. Coco: Now, why would they beam us here? Brandon, pointing: I’ll give you one good guess. The Bounty Hunter IV is on top of the Nuclear Reactor holding Lendro. Bounty Hunter IV: (Speaks Alien Language) (Shoots something at the team) Coco: Ha! You missed you big ugly Bounty Hunter. Sarah, noticing a beeping device implanted in the ground near them: Guys.... Is that what I think it is? Coco: Uh oh. Brandon: What? Coco: That’s an explosive! Brandon: What?! If that thing sets off the whole reactor will explode. The Bounty Hunter IV laughs and blasts off back into space. Coco: This is a high powered explosive. Almost nothing can cover it’s blast radius. Sarah: How much time do we have? Coco: About 2 minutes. Brandon, scrolling through Omnitrix: Ok Omnitrix. Give me something to stop this explosive. Coco, absorbing metal: 1 minute... Brandon, still scrolling: Come on! There has to be somebody in the Omnitrix I haven’t used yet. (comes across an alien hologram) Might as well give this guy a try. (Slaps down Omnitrix and undergoes an transformation) 10 X! As the explosive goes off, Coco overs Sarah and everything begins to slow down. Shortly, everything freezes. Meanwhile, Brandon wakes in a dark area. Brandon: Sarah?! Coco?! There was no response; just silence. Brandon: Am I...? Voice: No. Brandon: Who said that?! Voice: Greetings Brandon Tennyson. I am Zen. Brandon: How did you know who I am? Zen: I know all, Brandon 10. Brandon: Oh really? Zen: Yes. I can see everything. The universe, the stars, planets, dimensions, species. I even know what your favorite color is. Brandon, looking at his jacket: Isn't it obvious? Zen: Perhaps. Brandon: Where are you? Zen: I am everywhere. However, my true form, that lies here, remains hidden from the average eyes. Brandon: Where is "here" anyways? Zen: We are in the Alterverse. The most hidden pocket dimension ever created. Brandon: Look, Zen, it's nice of you to have me here in your realm but I have to see if my friends survived that explosive. Zen: You have no need to worry Brandon. Brandon: Why not? Zen: In the Alterverse, time and space doens't exisit outside of this realm. Brandon: Which means? Zen: Your friends, the explosive and the whole universe has froze into suspension so long as you're inside the Alterverse. Brandon: But the universe is always moving. You can't just pause time for as long as you want. Zen: A billion years could happen within a second. In the Alterverse, anything is possible. Brandon: So you have unlimited power? Zen: Well you too, Brandon. Brandon: Huh? Zen: We're both 10 X Brandon: But when the Omnitrix times out, time will continue and we'll all get killed by the blast! Zen: That's the time Brandon. The Omnitrix will never time out. Brandon: What do you mean? Zen: You will be in the Alterverse forever. Brandon: What?! I can't stay in here forever; I have a life to live! Zen: I'm afarid you have no choice, Brandon, but to stay here forever. Brandon: There has to be a way out! Zen: Well, there is only ONE way out of the Alterverse. Brandon: How? Tell me! Zen: I can grant you one command. Brandon: Like a wish? Zen: Correct. Brandon: So I could wish myself out of here? Zen: Well yes. You could wish yourself into the heart of a nuclear explosive and then parish with your beloved town. Brandon: I could wish myself to a safe distance from the explosion. Zen: I'll possibly just transport you to the middle of the ocean or in orbit with a supernova. Sure you'll be safe from the explosion but you'll probably die anyways. Brandon: Why are you being so un-supportive?! Zen: Because Brandon Tennyson, I don't want to continue my never-ending life without company. Brandon: Ugh.. I could wish for me and my team to be safe from the explosive. Zen: No "and"s. Brandon: What?! Are you kidding me? Zen: No. This is one of the laws of the universe. Brandon: Well that's a dumb rule. I could wish for the explosion to never have happened! Zen: Yeah that explosion will never occur. But another one will a few seconds later. Brandon: But it doesn't have to! Zen: But it will. Brandon: How do you know?! Zen: I told you already Brandon 10, I see everything. Ever reality created by your decision and ever part of ever timeline. Obserb. Suddently the Alterverse changes into the area where the explosive was. Brandon: I'm back? 10 X: Not nesercaly. (walks over to Brandon) Brandon: You've got a body now. 10 X: I'm still faceless. This is just what I look like in reality. What we look in reality. Brandon: But I'm still me. 10 X: You exist in both realms. I only exist in one. Brandon: So if I'm not on Earth.. 10 X: This is just an illusion built to the slightest detail. Brandon: But why bring me here? 10 X: So you can see what will happen when you make your wish. (waves hand over area and time starts again) The explosive goes off and the whole area is gone. The only things that remain are Brandon, Zen and a huge crater. Brandon: It's... It's gone. It's all gone. 10 X: It's just an illusion Brandon. An illusion for your going back home wish. (waves hand over area in oppisite direction and time rewinds back until the point where they started) (waves hand over area again to freeze time) Brandon: What if I wish for the bomb to be low powered? 10 X, after waving hand: Then your friends will survive with injuries and you'll still be trapped forever. Brandon: 3 more wishes? 10 X: It's still a rule of the universe. Brandon: So I can't make any wishes to save both myself and stop the explosive? 10 X: Like I said before Tennyson, there is only ONE way out of here. Brandon: But how? Zen, now back in the Alterverse: You do have a long time to think about it. Brandon: I have a family and friends out there! I can't spend the rest of my life in a pocket dimension! Zen: Then make a wish. Brandon: I can't! (crossing his arms and calming down) I don't know Zen. You win. Zen: Ha! The great Brandon 10, defeated by an old and faceless being. You've defeated so many evils in the universe that you are considered a hero. There are realities where you exist as a legend. You have powers beyond any being yet you're defeated by an old riddle. Brandon: I... I just wish I had a second chance. Zen: ...Very well. Wish accepted. Brandon: Huh? Zen:You wished for a second chance. Brandon: No wait, that's not what I meant! Zen: Do not worry Brandon 10. You solved my riddle and I will give you want you wanted. Brandon: You mean I can go? Zen: Yes. Although at first, I didn't think you would suceed so quickly. Brandon: Well Zen, in the Alterverse anything is possible. Zen: Well then I guess this is goodbye. Until we meet again Brandon 10. Brandon: Yeah, I don't think so. Zen: Oh we'll see. As Brandon gives a worried look on his face, he begins to turn light blue and then disappears. Back in the normal reality, everything is back to when the gang were beamed down to the nuclear plant. Brandon: I'm Back! Brandon awakes behind a generator. He gets up to see that he is on the roof of the nuclear plant where the Bounty Hunter IV and Lendro are about to land by any second now. He sees himself with the team. Brandon: There's two of me? I must be from the future or something. Bounty Hunter IV and Lendro land down. Brandon: He didn't see me? I must be the ghost from the future. Cool. (sees an electric wire) I might have an idea. As the Bounty Hunter IV is talking, Brandon creeps up from behind holding the wire. Lendro, seeing a floating moving electric wire: IV look out! Bounty Hunter IV turns to see the electric wire and starts firing at Brandon. Brandon, noticing he is un-affected: Oh yeah! Ghost Time! (tosses electric wire at Bounty Hunter IV whom gets electrcuted and his jetpack malfunctions and sends him into space leaving Lendro, slightly injured, behind.) Brandon starts disappearing. Brandon: Looks like my time is up. It's a good thing I saved myself from going 10 X. As Brandon disappears, the team gets up on the roof. Lendro: My father must have sent you. Good thing I seem to be injured. Just drop me back at the ship and we could- Coco: Forget lizard boy, we saw the whole act. Sarah: We know you've been working with the Bounty Hunter. Lendro: That's the Bounty Hunter IV to you! Brandon: More like long gone if you ask me. All of a sudden, everyone is beamed up to the Raptures' spaceship. Raptures Commander: You have found my son. Excellent! It looks like the Earth won't be on my ray gun schedule. Lendro: Father! Those Humans betrayed you father! They helped the Bounty Hunter kidnap me so that way they could get paid in advance. Brandon: Seriously? Coco: What type of idiot would believe a story like that? Raptures Commander: Destroy the Double-Crossing Traders! All the Raptures on deck point their weapons at the team. Coco: Did I say idiot? I meant to say great powerful handsome reptile man. Raptures Commander: Nobody will get away with betraying the Raptures. Although I did appreciate your comment. Lendro: Father, can I be commander of the execution? Raptures Commander: Oh ok. (hands staff to Lendro) Lendro: Thanks father. (in evil voice) You wont regret a thing (activates forcefield around Commander) Raptures Commander: What's going on?! Lendro: It seems that you have abandoned your position as commander of the Raptures, father. What a waste of power. Raptures Commander: Lendro, you're the traitor? Lendro: Yes father. I was tired of you always spending time with your deals and trades and never spending any time with me. I figured that if I hire the Bounty Hunter IV to "kidnap" me, you would unleash a war with Earth and that intergalactic police dummies would take you away and make ME commander of the Raptures. But this way was much easier. Raptures Commander: It doesn't work that way boy. Soldiers, get me out of here! The soldiers remain still. Lendro: As you were saying? Sarah: You can't just take over Lendro. Lendro: Sure I can just watch me. Oh wait that's right you wont be able to once you are completely destroyed! Coco: Any ideas Brandon? Brandon: Just three. (slaps down Omnitrix and undergoes transformation) LOCH NESS! Sarah: And you're ideas? Loch ness: It's. Hero. Time! (splashes away all the soilders in the area) Coco: Nice Sarah: It was sort of corny. Coco: You have to admit, it was kind of cool. Sarah: Just a little bit. Lendro: Not so fast stupid Humans! One more move like that and I'll activate the ray gun on the Earth. Loch Ness: That's it? Sounds kind of lame. Lendro: You mock the great Lendro?! Loch Ness: I mean with a plan like that it could buy us some time. (nudges Coco) Coco: Oh right (walks off screen slowly) Loch Ness: Eyes over here kid. Lendro: How dare you address the commander of the Raptures like this?! Loch Ness: You just got lucky with a loser like this, (at the ex-commander) no offence dude. Raptures Ex-Commander: None taken. Loch Ness: -you couldn't even take over a piece of furniture if your live depended on it Lendro: That's it! No one disrespects my great and powerful surpremeness! (lifts arm up) Say goodbye to Earth! Just as Lendro is about to hit the ray gun button, Coco grabs his arm. Coco: Not so fast kiddo. Loch Ness: Took you long enough. Coco: Like you did a better job. Sarah de-activates the forcefield. Raptures Ex-Commander: Thank You. (walks over to Lendro and swipes staff back) I am really disappointed in you boy! Lendro: I'm sorry father. I don't know what came over me. Please let me stay. I promise not to do this again. Raptures Commander: Well now that you mention it... THROW HIM OVERBOARD! Raptures soldiers grab Lendro and drag him towards the airlock. Lendro: No! No! Curse you father! (gets to the airlock) You'll all pay! (gets thrown out) You haven't seen the last of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (airlock closes) Raptures Commander: Well that takes care of him. Brandon de-transforms and the team looks at him in shock. Sarah: He was your son! Raptures Commander: Yes he was. Coco: But we risked our lives to save him! Raptures Commander: You're right I should probably drop you back at your planet now. Brandon: And... Raptures Commander: And not blow it up. TAKE 'EM HOME! The teleport beam activates and sends the team back to the Juice Shack. The spaceship goes into hyper-speed and leaves the area. Sarah: Well that was a weird day. Brandon starts looking down. Sarah: What's the matter Brandon? Coco: Yeah cheer up. We just saved the Earth again. Brandon: I know but I feel like there's something missing. Coco: You probably need another milkshake. Brandon, looking at 10 X hologram on the Omnitrix: Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Raptures **Commander **Soldiers *Zen Aliens Used *10 X (First Appearance) *Loch Ness Villains *The Bounty Hunter IV *Lendro *Raptures (Temporarily) Trivia *Although Brandon re-wrote time, he still remembers 10 X *It is reveled that the Bounty Hunter is a band of hunters instead of a single person *The Raptures and 10 X make their debuts *The Juice Shack makes its official re-appearance *There is a Nuclear Plant outside of Brandon's town Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force